


It's Festival Time!

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Natsuki sees something she shouldn't have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: After a rough week, Natsuki's excited to finally get to the festival and have some fun.





	It's Festival Time!

_Ahh, today’s going to be great!_

It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve been in a good mood. With how weird things have been last week, it’ll be great to finally have a sense of normalcy.

With a spring in my step, I walk to school, carrying a large container filled with cupcakes I’d prepared for the festival. I wasn’t able to make as many as I would’ve liked, especially with how careful I had to be with my usage of the kitchen at home, but I’m still proud of how these ones turned out.

I know Monika had basically guilted Emuci into helping her out with her oh-so-important pamphlets, but… I’m curious to see what Yuri eventually decided on bringing. “Atmosphere” is way too vague; although, maybe that’s for the best since it would’ve kept her busy…

Although we never really had an opportunity to get closer to each other, I did still consider Yuri to be one of my friends; even if she was acting a little bit… _possessive _of Emuci, I was worried about her general wellbeing rather than turned away by it. Perhaps it was just nerves leading up to the festival; it _is _a pretty big deal, after all…

_And hopefully after a couple of days not being around any of us, she’s had a bit of time to calm down…_

_But enough about that; even if she _is_ still a grumpy goose, I’m not going to let that ruin today._

…

Wearing a big grin, I kick open the door, placing my box of cupcakes down on a nearby desk.

“Alright, it’s festival time!”

I wait for a response, but don’t get one. In fact, there’s not much of _any _emotion in the room; Yuri hasn’t even bothered to put up any decorations, Monika isn’t here, and Emuci is absentmindedly staring at something on the ground in front of them.

_Ugh, did you even notice me walking in?_

“Geez, am I the only one pumped up for today?” I sigh, rolling my eyes and walking towards Emuci. “It’s almost as if-“

And then I see what they were staring at.

“Ah…AAHHHHHH!”

The room starts to spin as the gruesome image is burned into my mind; Yuri is lying lifeless on the ground, her clothes soaked in browning blood from a horrific wound. An imposing knife dangles innocently from her limp fingers, her empty eyes piercing through me.

_Oh god… I… I think I’m going to…_

I run as fast as I can towards the girls’ toilets, doing my best to suppress the instinctive reaction to seeing something like that.

_No… there’s no way that’s what I actually saw, right? I-It’s got to be some kind of elaborate prank, right?! She’s into that messed up stuff; there’s no way Emuci murdered her in cold blood… _

_Did they… feel guilty? Is that why they couldn’t leave?_

“No No NO NO NO!” I scream, shaking my head. No matter how tightly I shut my eyes, I can’t get her face out of my head.

_This has to be some fucked up dream… I’m going to wake up, and everything’s going to be okay, and I’ll go to the festival… I’m just nervous! My mind must be playing tricks on me! _

I fight off another wave of dizziness, but I already know it’s a losing battle.

_Yuri… she could still be okay, right? Right?! She can’t be… dead… that stuff doesn’t just happen in real life, does it?! You don’t just walk in on your clubmate having killed your friend…!_

_…I have to get help. I need to get someone who can help her!_

Throwing open the door to the toilets, I start sprinting down the eerily empty hallway, looking for someone else, _anyone _else, who could take Emuci away and-

** _KTTCH!_ **

A sharp static noise cuts through my ears, forcing me to stop. Or at least, I thought I had stopped. It was only upon looking down that I saw my legs moving in place, and I realize that I can’t feel them anymore.

“W-What’s happening…?!”

Panicked, my eyes dart around, frantically searching for an answer, but it’s becoming harder to concentrate as the noise gets louder and louder. A burning pain crackles throughout my body, as though my very being was rapidly being pulled apart and put back together.

I try to shout, but no noise comes out. My balance fails me, and I feel myself falling. My vision starts to fade, and I’m soon left with my terrified thoughts as the pain gets worse.

_Please… anybody … help me!_

The world turns to black, and everything goes quiet. All that’s still there is that grating noise, forcefully dragging itself back and forth against my eardrums.

And then, there’s nothing.


End file.
